Is Blizzard The Wolf Dead?
This Darren: Project G was Blizzard's master's experiment. I secured Modeo and handed Hollander over to the company. After that, the superior told me to wait for orders and a lot of time has passed. The superior seems to be full of nothing but gossip. I always seem to be around the other members. Though they told me, "By chance, our furloughs overlapped," though I wonder---But, no one says anything about Blizzard or Jack. It's as if it never happened. Everyone, what is a warrior supposed to think? In the future, what should I fight? A warrior's pride, what is it---? Darren and his friends with no mission at hand gets a break from their daily life. They gets sent to Hawaii for a nice beach vacation with Axel and Impmon. But Darren being Darren just can't sit still waiting for his next mission. Even on the beach he's training by doing his usual squats. Axel: Want some oil? Darren: I don't need that kind of stuff. What the heck is this?! Have I been left out again?! Impmon: Isn't it fine like this once in a while? Felix: I've had enough! I think I'll give'em a call. Axel: The Owl is no longer there. Lazard's location is unknown. It's believed that he's been funding Hollander's research. With the member's money no less. Oliver: Lazard really did that? Axel: He did a lot of research on Hollander so he should know quite a bit. Gabrielle: What is this--- Impmon: Huh? Gabrielle: I'm just wondering what everyone is thinking--- Axel: Only that person alone would know the truth. But even if he tells us anything we'd be doubtful of what he says is true--- Alice: Axel's mind going over there for a bit? Impmon: Calling Ryan now? Mandy: How did you know? Are we being watched or something? Axel: The one being watched is him. That boy is special in his world, his Brother Cody is taking care of him. You didn't know? Darren: He---never really said anything about it. The boy who is special, huh? Sure seems that way. Zero comes rushing onto the beach. Zero: Watch out! Jack's clones are here! All: Jack's clones?! They blasts their way through the Jack's clones on the beach. Darren: These guys are still around? But Jack is--- Zero: Jack might be still around. All: What? Zero: Once the body loses the mind it returns to the Lifestream. Mandy: What about it? Zero: It is the spiritual energy that travels other worlds. Jack's mind right now is--- Darren: So do clones also go back to this Lifestream? Zero: That might be possible, kids, your vacation is over. Someone seems to be attacking at our world. You will be coming as well. They arrived at the city. They find several other Jack's clones swarming around the area. Darren: This is horrible! Jack's clones are here as well?! They’re always causing trouble as they please. They beats up the puny Jack's clones and examines them. Zero: Right now, Hollander is somewhere in the city. It would appear that this raid has something of relevance to him. Felix: Is it still not over? Zero: We'll quickly go evacuate all the residents. Kids, you'll be keeping guard on Hollander. Gabrielle: We're guarding Hollander? Shouldn't we eliminate the enemy first? Zero: Hollander knows of some very confidential information. The superior wishes for him to be protect no matter what. Lazard the owl is also missing and the company still hasn't selected a new one for the Organization Member. This raid is the perfect chance for him to escape. Kids, we're counting on you to guard Hollander. Impmon: He's being held inside the isolation facility on the Maverick Hunter HQ. Take the emergency elevator to the upper levels. We'll follow up with you later. We're counting on you, Kids. Zero: We're still not done with Hollander's interrogation. We can't afford to hand him over to the enemy. Felix: All right, we understand. They makes their way to the emergency elevator and heads up to the Maverick Hunter HQ. Once they arrives at the floor they witness the dead bodies of the Maverick Hunter on the floor. The culprit, a Jack clone. Darren: Jack?! No this is a clone! They wipes the floor with the clone. Later a member of the Organization approaches Darren and his friends to give them his report. Member: The isolation facility that Hollander was held at has been deserted! Darren: What?! Even the facility has been attacked? Member: No, it appears that while the town was being attacked he took his chance to disappear. Darren: Than you mean he escaped on his own?! Member: The timing of the raid was too good, how he pulled it off concerns me. It's also possible that someone helped him escape. Oliver: Where did Hollander escape too?! Member: Hollander was last seen by a guard camera at floor right 6. This floor here is floor left 6 so he should be here somewhere. He must be somewhere in between the city. If Hollander is here he'll be using the gate to escape to floor right. Just push the switch to open large gate. Gabrielle: Thank you. I'm counting on your to take care of the injured. Member: Sure. Felix: You can leave Hollander to us. They moves on towards the floor 6 gate. Two Member engage a Jack's clone but are no match. They didn't make it in time to finish them off but quickly deals with the clone themselves. After defeating the clone they moves onto the gate. Before they makes it to the gate they sees Hollander come out of one of the buildings. Darren: Hollander! So there are you! Hollander: Darn it! Mandy: You won't escape! They tries to chase after Hollander but is abruptly stopped by Jack clones. One clone fires his giant gun at them. They are quick to defend themselves. Alice: That was close. We're in a hurry here! Don't get in my our way! You guys are so annoying. They deals with the extra clones and quickly moves on to the next area behind the gate. They sees Hollander trying to open the next gate. Oliver: Wait! Hollander! Hollander: Hmm. Hollander opens the next gate and Zack tries to chase him again. Although, they are stopped by another one of Hollander's machines. Felix: Another one of his new weapons?! Darn, that Hollander! They fights theur way through the giant tank like robot by using their persona and beats it. After the fight Zero comes into the room to secure it. Zero: We're almost done cleaning up with most of the enemies. From now we'll be locking all the doors so that it's not possible to enter. The evacuees we'll be staying here. Darren: Everything is going smoothly for you I suppose. I on the other hand let Hollander escape again. Well, I'll be going now. Zero: All right, we're counting you. They chases after Hollander again past another gate. They finally makes it to the airstrip. Before they can continue following Hollander, Hollander releases another giant robot on Darren and the others. Darren and his friends use their Persona nto fights the tough fight and later continues his chase after Hollander. It would seem Hollander has nowhere else to run. Darren: That's as far as you go! Hollander: So what will you do now? He jump off All: Hey!! He falls off the cliff but gets picked up by two jack clones. Oliver: No way! Darn it, he got away. Zero, Impmon and Axel finally meet up with Darren and the other, but are too late and watch Hollander fly away. Ryvine also makes his late appearance. Ryvine: Mission failed. That'll be a big minus in your assessment. Darren: Ryvine! It's been like what 100 years? Ryvine: Leave the rest of this to the Maverick Hunter. While doing investigations in Modeoheim I heard that you came here. Mandy: Oh, I'm so happy. Ryvine: It seems things are starting to move again. Jack's clones have shown up all over the world. Darren: How is that possible---? The Jack's clones should have been wiped out. Ryvine: Is Jack really dead? Even in the city there are clones appearing. Felix: Is that so--- Ryvine: Slums as well. You can go back, you have my permission. Gabrielle: O---ooo. Ryvine: Take care. Darren: Later. Did something happen at Modeoheim? Ryvine: The equipment Hollander was using has gone missing. All: Jack? Ryvine: Perhaps. We'll see each other soon. Darren: You better make sure of that! The truth revealed; Jack lives. Jack stands on the top of the tower and speaks his lines of Loveless. Jack: 「Your desire, the Goddess's Gift shall foster a life. Your story shall be told, your sacrifice and the world's end. Like the wind that blows over the secret water surface, gently and certainly.」 Jack watches the sunset in the city before making his leave.